


Robe Men

by azalea_21



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, based on pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lil fic about based on the picture 5SOS tweeted with Michael and Ashton in robes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robe Men

''Mmm, that was great'' Ashton murmured, snuggling closer to Michael and hiding his face in Michael's chest. 

Michael smelt like sex and sweat, it was a great combination and Ashton loved it.

Michael chuckled and tightened his hold on Ashton's waist. 

''Glad you think it was great, it would be bad if you didn't'' Michael said and Ashton suddenly had his face lifted and looking into Michael's eyes.

''It was great for you too right?'' Ashton asked, his nervous heart pounding. What if he was bad? awful even?

''Nyeh'' Michael shrugged and Ashton could feel his heart drop at that answer until Michael had a devilish smirk playing at his lips.

''Michael!'' Ashton rolled his eyes in annoyance and started to roll away from him until Michael had him pulled practically pressed into his chest

by the waist and whispered in his ear, ''It was the most wonderful experience in my life''

Ashton blushed and looked up to see Michael having a fond smile on his face. ''Thanks?'' Ashton murmured and Michael chuckled.

''Shut up, Mike! See, this is why we-'' Michael shut him up by kissing him. Their lips fit perfectly together and Michael's hands gripped Ashton's bum while Ashton's hands tugged

at Michael's blue hair. The electricity and heat was practically tangible until Ashton pulled away when Michael had him on the bed with Michael hovering over him.

Michael pouted then and Ashton laughed, kissing his cheek. ''I'm still sore from just now, babe'' Ashton said, blushing. Michael sighed but smirked after. ''I'm glad'' He said.

''Yeah, not so after knowing YOUR the one that has to carry me around tomorrow'' Ashton smirked back. 

''I wouldn't mind that, I'm being a responsible person by doing that '' Michael winked. ''Yeah, well-''

''MICHAEL!!!!!'' Ashton was cut off by Luke's scream and both of them looked at each other with raised eyebrows. 

''MICHAEL!!!!'' Luke called out again and Michael groaned, getting off the bed and putting on a robe. He doesn't want the other guys seeing that again thank you very much.

Ashton smirked as he watched Michael get out of their hotel bed and into the connected room door to Luke and Calum's.

 

''What is it?'' Michael asked, starting to panic when he saw Luke on the floor with his All Time Low painted sneakers at the side.

''I tripped on my shoelaces and my forehead hit the bed side and ouch-'' Luke tentatively touched the spot on his forehead. 

''So.. why'd you call me?'' Michael asked, arms crossed across his chest. ''I need you to kiss it better'' Luke pouted. 

Michael gave him his ''wtf'' look and Luke groaned. ''Pleaaasee! Calum's pooping so I need someone-''

''You called me out when I was having a pretty special moment with my boyfriend just to kiss your forehead?'' Michael confirmed the situation right now, annoyed.

''Yeah?'' Luke muttered and Michael gritted his teeth before a pretty loud, ''LUCAS!'' came out.

Michael was about to hit Luke's head with his sneakers until Ashton came into the room, also in a robe similar to Michael.

''What is happening?'' Ashton asked, standing next to Michael. ''Luke, why are you on the floor?'' Ashton asked again, clearly confused.

''And Michael, why do you have Luke's shoe in your hand?'' Ashton asked. 

Before anyone could explain the situation, Calum came running out the bathroom.

''What's all this-hey! Michael and Ashton are in robes'' Calum stated.

''Calum, what are-''

''There are two men in robes in my hotel room'' Calum said suddenly and burst out laughing.

Luke joined in after and Michael ran a hand through his hair and smiled up at the ceiling. 

Idiots, he thought.

''I have to get this on twitter'' Luke said, standing up and forgetting all about his '' forehead needed to be kiss bump ''. 

''Yeah! take a picture!'' Calum said, grinning and pulled Ashton and Michael each at his side. 

Luke already had his iphone out to take a picture but lowered it afterwards with a smirk. ''What?'' they asked in unison. ''Umm, Mike and Ash got some sex hair there'' Luke said.

Calum burst into laughter and Ashton started blushing. Michael smirked and tried to fix his hair but Calum slapped his hands away.

''I have an idea!'' Calum jumped and ran into Michael and Ashton's room. He came in with two cute hats in his hands and handed them to Ashton.

''Nice, thanks Cal'' Ashton grinned, putting Michael's Jake The Dog's hat on Michael's head and his own on his head.

''Okay guys, get pretty!'' Luke said and snapped the pic.

''Everyone done now? Now if you would excuse me, I'd like to fuck my boyfriend senseless for the second time'' Michael said grandly and dragged Ashton's hand into their room.

''That thing actually fit Ash?'' Calum asked and Luke made a disgusted noise, hitting his band mate at the back of the head.

''Oh, it fits'' Ashton winked and slammed the connected door.

@5SOS : ROBE MEN (aka two boyfriend in robes after having sex)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
